The Hitchhiker
by TinyAmzy
Summary: Ian picks up Mickey on the highway on a cold night. Oneshot


The Hitchhiker

It had been snowing all day. A wet, heavy incessant snow that was covering everything including the highway. Combined with a wind-chill factor in the teens, Mickey was almost frozen stiff. He was elated when the huge semi pulled over to pick him up. He climbed up into the cab and smiled thankfully at the driver.

"Where'd you get the car Gallagher?" Mickey looked over at the red headed driver. Ian's hair had gotten longer since Mickey last saw him when he joined the army.

"It's a friends." Ian smiled at him. "What you doing hitching on a foul night like this?" Ian asked.

"One of my girls got beat by some old fuckwad. Had to show him his place. Mickey replied. "Fuckers buddy stole the car. So, I was lucky to find you."

"I'll say, your lips are blue." Ian reached over with his free hand and put his thumb on Mickey's lower lip.

Mickey smiled "I missed you."

"Me too." Ian replied

"I've heard them stories about the army. Any of that true?"

"What stories?"

"'Bout how all those soldiers there always having sex with each other."

"I don't know anything about that." Ian said. Honestly, when he got to the army he was surprised at the lack of gay men. Most of his time in the army was just stress training. They kept you up for weeks and made you exercise like crazy. No one felt like fucking then.

"Oh? Don't you got a boyfriend there?"

"Why, you jealous?" Ian raised an eyebrow at Mickey and he blushed.

"Fuck no. I'm not some fag you know that." Mickey huffed and looked away. "I'm married for fucks sake."

"Yeah, I know." The ride was quiet and awkward from then on out.  
"It's just your size and all." Mickey blushed while looking Ian up and down.

"What's wrong with my size?"

"Nothing! It's just- the army certainly built some muscles."

Ian scoffed. "This is what most men look like Mickey. Just because I'm guessing you're about five-six and maybe a hundred and twenty pounds doesn't mean we all are. Though, you look kind of like a twink real man would like to use."

"Well, I'm not gay. I'm straight." Mickey said in a huff.

"So then, you fuck your wife a lot? Another baby on the way?"

"Maybe there is one Ian. You were gone."

"I hear you. But you ain't done nothing with some boys at clubs or whatever?"

"I told you, I'm not gay."

Ian hummed pleased. Mickey knew he belonged to Ian, otherwise he'd be bragging right now about all the other men he's fucked. Not like he can get off without some dick.

"Hey, I got some hot coffee in that thermos. Reach in the back and get yourself a cup and pour some. It'll warm you up."

Mickey poured himself some coffee and they sat and conversed as they drove. Thankfully, the conversation drifted to topics like sports and politics instead of sex. Mickey began to enjoy talking with Ian. He really did miss him. After about an hour though, Ian got a message from a fellow driver on his CB. It seemed that the main mountain pass was closed because of the storm and the trucker advised Ian to seek shelter at Billy's truck stop. About ten minutes later, Ian parked his rig in the truck stop lot and began to put his coat on.

"C'mon, boy, let's get something to eat and see if Billy's got some rooms for the night." Ian said.

"You know my money's kind of tight. I could just sleep here in the truck for the night."

"Boy, you'll freeze your ass staying in the truck. I ain't going to have no dead boy in my truck tomorrow morning. Get your coat on and I'll buy you dinner and get you a room for the night." Ian instructed.

"Thanks." Mickey stammered.

"No problem, boy. We can figure a way for you to pay me back." Ian smirked.

They ate steak for dinner and while Mickey went to the men's room, Ian talked to Bill about a room for the night. He had plenty of them, but Ian requested one room with a king size bed. He told Bill that he was going to have fun making Mickey his bitch again and that if he asked, Bill should tell him he only had the one room. Bill was a friend of Ian's from the army and he was happy to assist.

The Room at the Truck Stop

Mickey began to object when Ian told him they only had one room, but Ian told him not to be silly about it. After all, they were both guys and sharing a room should be fine. Mickey began to have a bad feeling about it when they got to the room and he discovered there was only one bed. Again, Ian calmed his fears explaining that the bed was more than big enough for the both of them. "You're married now and I respect that." He had said.

Mickey offered to sleep on the couch, but that was impractical. The couch wasn't long enough for Mickey to stretch his legs out. Mickey sat down to watch Sportsnet while Ian showered. Ian was in for quite awhile. When he came out, he was wearing a black terry cloth robe that came down to his knees.

"Your turn, boy." Ian smiled.

"I don't think I'll shower tonight." Mickey replied. He was tired enough from the cold and beating the shit out of that hooker beater.

"Boy, you smell rank. If we got to share the same bed, you got to smell clean."

Reluctantly, Mickey went into the bathroom, disrobed, and began to shower. He heard the bathroom door open and Ian shouted out.

"I didn't think you got no robe with you, so I put an extra on the hook."

When Mickey heard the bathroom door close, he turned off the water and toweled dry. His clothes were no longer on the floor where he had left them. The only thing to put on was a robe that Ian had left hanging on the door. The robe was blue satin that made Mickey's eyes and complexion stand out. Mickey put it on. It was short; not even to mid-thigh. In fact, it barely covered his ass cheeks in back and his cock in front. Mickey stretched it down as far as he could and entered the bedroom.

"Wow, don't you look nice and fresh." Ian complimented him. "C'mon and sit down. I made you a drink."

Mickey crossed to the couch and sat next to Ian who handed him a glass of scotch. Mickey took a sip of the whiskey and coughed slightly.

"Guess you're more used to flowery drinks from that wifey of yours, huh honey?" Ian laughed.

"It just didn't go down right." Mickey replied.

"How do you like your robe?" Ian asked him.

"Is this a girl's robe?" Mickey replied

"Sure is hon. And you look awfully pretty in it."

"Look, I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression, but I'm not interested in experimenting with you anymore, Ian."

"We ain't going to experiment, honey. I'm going to make you my bitch." Ian said as he put his arm around Mickey.

"It's time for me to leave." Mickey said and got up from the couch. The last time he'd been with a man his Dad landed him in the hospital. From that point on he decided he was straight.

"Only place you're going is into my bed, baby." Ian said as he got up from the couch and walked toward Mickey.

Mickey backed up into the wall. He was trapped with Ian nearly on him. Ian tried to put his arms around him, but Mickey put his hands on Ian's chest and tried to push him away. Ian chuckled and grabbed Mickey's wrists, pinning them above his head. Ian towered over him. Ian lowered his head to Mickey. Mickey tried to resist, but Ian was too strong. No amount of pimp-strength could beat a toned soldier with as much dedication as Ian. The next thing he knew, Ian's thick lips were over his mouth and his tongue was seeking entry. Mickey clenched his teeth to deny access, but Ian insistently licked Mickey's lips. Ian knew how to get the boy's mouth open. He pinched Mickey's nipple between his thumb and forefinger. As Mickey gasped like he always did, Ian slipped his tongue inside. Once again, he pinned both of Mickey's hands to the wall as his tongue made its new home in his boy's mouth; licking and massaging the boy's small tongue.

Mickey tried to struggle free, but he was no match for Ian's strength. As Ian's tongue explored his mouth, Mickey could feel his body beginning to respond. His cock was actually starting to get hard! This couldn't be happening! He wasn't fucking gay anymore! Mickey went weak at the knees and his body melted into Ian's. Saliva began to drool from the corners of his mouth as Ian tantalized him with his tongue. As Ian felt Mickey's resistance evaporate, he began to run his hands over the boy's body. He cupped the boy's ass-cheeks in his hands and began to firmly knead and caress them. Mickey realized his hands were no longer pinned, but he didn't want the kiss to stop. He opened his mouth wider and Ian stuck his tongue further down his throat. Ian removed his tongue and looked down at the now pliant boy in his arms. Mickey gasped as Ian swept him up into his arms and carried him to the bed. Ian opened the boy's robe and smiled at his erect cock. His mouth closed over Mickey's again. This time the boy opened wide for Ian's tongue. After a few moments, Ian broke the kiss and smiled at the boy.

"Do you want to be Daddy's little girl, honey?" Ian asked.

"I . . . I don't know." Mickey gasped.

"Daddy knows. Daddy will transform you." Ian said as he laid Mickey on the bed.

Ian removed Mickey's robe, then his own. Mickey's eyes widened in fear at the sight of Ian's large, strong and his erect cock. His cock was huge! Did it get bigger? In highschool Ian had maybe a 5" uncut cock, at the most. It looked like Ian's cock was nine or ten inches and very thick with a large, mushroom head. It stood out pulsating and perpendicular to the floor. Ian took a tube from the nightstand and put the slick on his finger. He lay on the bed next to the boy and covered the boy's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue hungrily into the boy's now welcoming mouth. Mickey moaned with pleasure at the feel of Ian's tongue. Then he felt Ian's finger toying with his asshole. Ian teased the rim of the boy's ass with his greasy finger and then slowly inserted it into the boy. Mickey gulped slightly at the initial pain of entry.

"You're so tight baby. You saved yourself for me didn't you?" Ian cooed.

But then Mickey began to moan with pleasure as Ian began to finger-fuck him; slowly at first, then picking up speed. Ian removed his tongue and finger from inside the boy and reached for the tube again. Mickey lay panting on the bed with his legs spread wide as Ian squeezed a gob of the lubricant into the palm of his hand, and then began to rub it all over his hard, pulsating cock.

"What are you going to do?" Mickey gasped in fear. He was all up for fooling around tonight, but after seeing Ian's huge cock he didn't think he could handle any penetration.

"I'm going to fuck you and make you my little girl, my bitch."

"Please no! Your cock is so big. It'll hurt. I don't think I can take it."

"You'll take it, baby. And you'll learn to love it. Now it's time to slide it into your male pussy and transform you into my bitch!"

Ian moved quickly. He spread the boy's legs and flung them over his shoulders. He positioned the head of his cock at the entrance to the boy's pussy. Then slowly, the mushroom head began to penetrate the boy.

"Oh no! It hurts!" The boy protested.

"It'll stop hurting, honey, you'll get used to it." Ian said gently, kissing Mickey on the forehead and pushed his cock in further.

"Please, no further." The boy whimpered.

"That's it. Beg like the little bitch you are. Soon you'll be my faggot, begging me to slide it into you." And Ian pushed in further.

"Oh please, no more." The boy whimpered.

"One more push and I'm all the way into your boy-pussy." Ian said and gave a final push burying all of his meat inside the boy.

They lay quietly with the boy panting. He could feel Ian's cock pulsing inside of him. The pain wasn't quite as bad now. And then Ian began to slowly fuck him. Now the boy felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. Pleasure? He couldn't really like this, could he? It felt like his asshole was being stretched so wide it'd break. Ian began to pound him faster. As the tempo sped up, the pain really was turning to pleasure. Ian plunged his tongue into the boy's mouth as he continued to fuck his male pussy. The boy was moaning now and his own cock was rock hard. Ian knew he had the boy now.

"Do you want me stop, bitch?" Ian sneered.

"No, please. Please don't stop." The boy pleaded.

"Say, 'please Daddy'"

"Please, Daddy. Oh, please, fuck me more, Daddy." Mickey begged.

Ian slowed down, looking intensely into Mickey's eyes.

"Say you love me." Ian stopped pounding altogether and waited.

"Please fuck me Daddy I'll do anything!"

"You know what I want to hear."

"I love you Ian! Now fuck me you idiot!" Mickey desperately started grinding his hips down onto Ian's cock

"Yes, baby. Daddy loves you too. Daddy is going to cum inside you. Daddy's going to cum now!"

Ian's body tensed up as the spasms of his orgasm shook him. His cock was shooting loads of cum into the boy's pussy. Ian's cum filled the boy and began to leak out of him onto the bed. The spasms finally subsided and Ian's cock stopped shooting cum. Iancollapsed on top of the boy. He could feel the boy's cock begin to spasm against his chest. The boy's cum shot against Ian's chest and, uncontrollably hit the boy's chin and mouth. As the boy's spasms stopped, Ian held him tightly.

"I knew you were going to be my bitch the moment you stepped in the truck." Ian said. "And now you are. You're my little faggot girl. I'm going to love training you, honey." He kissed Mickey passionately. Mickey was his now, and he knew it.

Ian rolled off the boy and pulled the boy to him. He wrapped his big arms and legs around the boy enveloping him in his built body. The boy sensed that he belonged to Ian now. He was afraid he had lost his freedom. He feared that he couldn't get away from the soldier even if he wanted to. The disturbing thing was - he didn't want to get away. Then he drifted off to sleep in Ian's arms.

2:10 AM. That's what the clock read when the boy opened his eyes. He was lying on his side snuggled against Ian who was spooning him. Ian's huge cock was lying against the boy's ass. He could feel it growing against his ass cheeks. It was throbbing against his crack when Ian lifted the boy's leg to gain access to his hole. The head of Ian cock pushed into the boy's hole. Ian pulled the boy closer against him and the length of his cock slid into the boy. The boy gasped with the initial pain and then began to moan with pleasure as Ian slowly fucked him.

"That's it faggot. Moan like the little girly-slut you are." Ian whispered in the boy's ear, giggling a bit.

The boy moaned louder and his body began to match the rhythm of Ian's fucking.

"Oh, yes, Daddy. Please fuck me." The boy moaned.

Ian wrapped his meaty hand around the boy's cock and began to jack him in time to the fucking. The boy began to spasm and Ian pumped his hot cum out onto the bed. The boy's orgasm brought Ian to the edge and his cum began to erupt into the boy's ass. Ian grunted like an animal in heat as he shot load after load of hot cum into the boy. The cum was too much for the boy to hold, so it leaked out of his boy-pussy onto the bed. After Ian shot the last of his load, he lay against the boy holding him tightly.

"Whose bitch are you?" Zeke whispered into the boy's ear.

"I'm your bitch, Daddy."

"Fuckin' right." Ian said and began to drift back to sleep.

The boy lay there as Ian's cock began to soften in his ass. Eventually, it slipped out and the boy slept.

Morning

The sun shining through the motel room window woke the boy. He was lying on his stomach with his hands above his head. Ian lay next to him, snoring loudly. Ian's leg and arm lay across the boy's body, pinning him to the bed. The boy moved to try and get out of bed, but when he did so, Ian scooted closer. The boy could feel Ian's cock growing against his ass-cheek. Ian began to grind his cock against the boy's ass, making it grow hard and large. Ian's full erection awakened him.

"Mmmm, good morning, baby." Ian said sleepily as he planted a kiss on the boy's neck.

"Good morning, Daddy." The boy said submissively.

"Daddy has some morning wood working. I need my little faggot to take care of that, don' you think?"

"Whatever you say, Daddy."

"You bet your fucking ass, whatever I say." Ian chuckled as he sat up in bed. His cock stood up straight and throbbing. Ian wrapped his hand around it and gave it a few jerks. "Daddy's got some breakfast here for his little girl. Come over here and wrap your mouth around Daddy's cock."

The boy crawled between Ian's legs, staring at the throbbing monster in front of him.

"Lick it like a lollipop, honey. Use your tongue."

The boy stuck his tongue out and licked Ian's cock from its base to the head in one long motion. The taste of the throbbing pud was strangely exciting to the boy. He licked again and then again. Pre-cum began to ooze from the mushroom head of Ian's cock. The boy licked some into his mouth. The taste was somewhat sweet-sour.

"That's it, bitch." Ian said. "Now take it in your mouth as far as you can."

The boy's mouth began to descend on Ian's pulsating organ. He couldn't possibly take the whole thing, could he? He got about half of it in, then backed off as he began to gag.

"Just relax your mouth and take a little more each time, baby." Ian instructed. "That's it. Take more. Oh yes, you're a good little cocksucker, ain't you. That's it, baby, use your tongue to play with Daddy's cock."

It was getting easier for the boy to take more and more of Ian's rod. Finally, he managed to get the whole thing down his throat. He had never been in such an erotically charged situation before. It was overwhelming; the manly smell of Ian's body, the scent of all the sexual fluids released during the previous night's fucking, the feel of Ian's throbbing cock in his mouth, the sucking sounds as he ministered to Ian's cock! The boy felt his own cock hardening with desire. This couldn't be happening to him. He wasn't gay, was he?

"That's so good, baby." Ian moaned as the boy held the base of Ian's cock in his hand and his head bobbed up and down on the throbbing rod. "Daddy has a nice protein breakfast for his girly-boy. You just need to suck it out of Daddy. Oh yes," Ian moaned with pleasure. Then the spasms shook him. He sprayed a huge load of cum into the boy's soft mouth.

The boy thought he would gag as the cum filled his mouth. He tried to back off, but Ian's hand on his head held him firm. Another huge load shot into his mouth; then another and another and another.

"That's it, baby. Swallow all of it, honey. Yes. Suck it out of Daddy and swallow all of Daddy's cum." Ian smiled as he watched the boy nurse his cock and drain all of its fluid. "Yes, baby, you got it all. Now lick Daddy clean."

The boy eagerly did as ordered. He licked all the cum off of Ian's crotch; off of his cock and balls and thighs. Ian's orgasm had been prolific as usual and cum had leaked out the boy's mouth. But the clean-up was intoxicating for the boy. His own little cock was stiff and hard and doing little pushups in the air. Ian smiled when he noticed this. He lifted the boy up to him and plunged his tongue into the boy's mouth as he wrapped his hand around the boy's penis, squeezing and stroking. The boy was moaning now. He was out of control and frantic to cum. His tongue eagerly danced against Ian's. He began to shake uncontrollably as his cock spasm'd and Ian milked the cum out of him. Then, sated, he collapsed against Ian with a huge sigh of contentment. Ian wrapped his arms around his boy and held him close.

"Today we begin your training, baby. And you begin your new life with me. You understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." The boy replied.

"First thing you got to understand is, you belong to me now. You got to obey me without question. If you don't obey, I got to punish you. Spank your sexy little ass, or worse. You understand?"

"Yes daddy."

"Tomorrow you're going to tell your wife that you want to leave her and marry me."

Mickey gulped.

"Mickey?" Ian looked into Mickey's eyes, the uncertainty there broke his heart.

"I fucking knew it I should've never tired to get you back-" Mickey kissed Ian hard on the mouth.

"I'll do it."

Ian laughed breathlessly looking with wonder at his first real boyfriend."I love you."

"I love you too, Ian."


End file.
